You Don't Scare Me
by TheDuckKnight
Summary: Mia was having a bad day; first she had moved to live with her father's family, then found that her half sister Lydia was a total biatch, then found that, instead of escaping the supernatural, she had run right into the centre of it all. Aiden/OC
1. The Fawn

You Don't Scare Me

Summary: Mia was having a bad day; first she had moved to live with her father's family, then found that her half sister Lydia was a total biatch, then found that, instead of escaping the supernatural, she had run right into the centre of it all. Aiden/OC

**Hiya! this is my first teen wolf fanfiction, so I would appreciate your thoughts on it! if people like it enough, then I'll continue on with it. I have an idea of how it's going to pan out - it's set during season 3, and will continue through both parts. please R&R! constructive criticism is appreciated as well :)**

* * *

Chapter One - The Fawn

I still felt the heat of the flames as they licked at my flesh, the burn of the carbon monoxide filling my lungs, the screams of the others as I was unable to help them. The fire still haunted my nightmares, and I wondered if they would ever stop.

The night sky filled my vision, the moon glowering down upon the open road. The motorbike roared underneath me, purring almost as I punched the throttle. I lived to ride, lived to feel the thrill of the speed and the wind hitting my face. It was one of the perks of being someone like me, I thought; that love for speed.

The road was open, thankfully, so I could speed as much as I wanted. I had a lot of pent up nerves and anxiety about moving to Beacon Hills. It could have been the number of murders slowly increasing in the past year or so; it could also have been the fact that the reason I was being moved here in the first place was to come and live with my father, who also happened to have this whole other life, and whole other family, who were the people I would be staying with, seeing as how my dad and his wife had gotten divorced. I sighed; yeah, was that a long story.

I turned around a bend, passing in between rows upon rows of trees, when it hit me. No, something literally hit me. I flung over the motorbike like something out of a kung fu movie and hit the tarmac flat on my back. "Mother fucking SHIT", I groaned, feeling the white-hot pain sear through my back and to the rest of my body. I tried to sit up, cursing more, to see what had hit me. My jaw dropped to the ground (you know, if it actually could) when my eyes landed on a fawn. It's neck was lying at an angle, blood spilling around it's head like a crude halo. I carefully crept up to it, mindful to not move it. I placed a hand on its neck, feeling for something. No pulse.

"Dammit," I muttered, running a hand through my hair, feeling my fingers catch in the knots. Damn wind. I went to close its eyes when I noticed one thing; it seemed terrified. But the way it had ran at me, like… "It wanted to die."

I wiped the blood on my dark jeans and sighed; just when I thought all that supernatural shit was over, here I was, not even in Beacon Hills yet, and already I was being dragged into it. Fun.

I rolled up to the house, having left an anonymous tip about the fawn carcass to 911. I stopped the bike, put down the leg to balance it as I took a good look at the house; nay, mansion. I whistled low and thought about how my mum and me used to live back in London, then in Chicago. I thought about the shit holes we stayed in, and how after she had gone, things got steadily worse. I looked up at the house my father used to live in; what a grade A asshole.

I knew nothing about his family, only that Sheila, his ex-wife, had been kind enough to let me stay with her whilst I finished high school, and not with my dad who was constantly working. They had a daughter, who I knew nothing about, only that we were (somehow) the same age. Again, it was a bit of a long story.

I swung a leg over the bike and opened up the seat to reveal a compartment, where my helmet and rucksack were. Swinging the bag onto one shoulder and grabbing the helmet in one hand, I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, ok, everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about," I said whilst slowly walking towards the door. "It's nothing really. Just leaving everything you know and the behind and starting a new life." I took another breath. "Yeah, a new life. I can do that," nodding to myself. I took one last breath and rang the ornate doorbell, and waited for my new life to begin.

I heard barking behind the door and prayed silently that it wasn't one of those tiny dogs that you would expect to be peaking out of Paris Hilton's handbags. Some scuffling of feet on the floor, an "I'll get it!" and the door swung open. It revealed a small yet seemingly terrifying girl, about my age, with long strawberry hair and green eyes. She practically screamed "Queen Bitch", which was oddly enough supported by her rather surprised and rude exclamation of, "Who the hell are you?" Her eyes, which I noticed actually had flecks of brown in them as well as green, gave me the 'once over' and it seemed that she didn't like what she saw.

Ok. I get it; being half English, I did have more of a mousier look than what most American girls did. My auburn hair reached past my shoulders, my skin was quite pale and I had boring, brown eyes. The girl in front of me, well, she reminded me why I decided to be home-schooled at a young age.

A woman, in her mid-forties, came up behind the girl and smiled. Ah, this must be Sheila. I recognised her from photos my dad has sent me before the move. She had a bob of fair hair and brown eyes and a kind yet ruthful smile.

"Lydia, honey, that's no way to treat our guest," she said, giving Lydia the 'mum eye'. The girl, Lydia, just rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing me in. I smiled sheepishly and stepped into the house.

Instantly, a dog (and yes, it was tiny) ran up to me and started to paw at my legs. I had a way with animals, mainly anything dog-like that somehow attracted them to me, always. I saw Lydia scoff out of the corner of my eye. Geez, what a bitch.

"Ok, so, Amelia-"

"Mia. Sorry, but I just prefer it when people call me Mia."

"Ok, Mia, I've spoken to the school about enrolling you for sophomore year and you start classes with Lydia on Monday. I've also sorted out one of the guest bedrooms for you. You must be tired from your journey," Sheila said.

"Yeah I am actually. I'm really grateful for your hospitality and know that it's probably a bit weird having me here, but thanks anyway."

She shrugged. "Oh darling, it's nothing really. Believe me, anything would be better than living with that man, but since you're still technically a minor you still need a proper guardian."

Lydia was leaning against the banister and was looking at her nails. Her mother looked at her for a second and subtly rolled her eyes. "Lydia, honey, why don't you go and show your sister to her room?"

Lydia scoffed again; "She's not my sister," she said, looking at me again. Her comment completely flew over me, for I didn't necessarily care either. Her mother tutted and dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand. Sighing, Lydia trudged up the stairs, obviously expecting me to follow her.

"Prada!"

The dog that was still at my feet barked and followed her up the stairs. Wow, she seriously called her dog Prada?

I sighed; what had I gotten myself into this time?

Lydia led me to a reasonably large room; it had light blue walls, white curtains that opened to double French windows, a large bed in the middle of the room, a built-in closet, desk, bookcase, armchair, and even an ensuite bathroom.

"Wow," I muttered.

Lydia walked over and sat on the chair in front of the desk. She scrutinised me with her green eyes. I slipped off my rucksack and left it on the floor with the duffel bag that had been dropped off a couple of days before and left my helmet on the armchair. As I was looking around the room, Lydia asked, "So what made you come here?"

I supposed she was right; why had I come here? I was fine where I was, really. Well, I was.

"My mum died a few months ago. For a while, I was allowed to live alone, provided I went to school." I looked at Lydia, who was now looking at me quizzically. "I never showed up to my first class."

And then she surprised me; Lydia smiled. I mean, actually smiled. Like she was amused.

"Well, if you want to stay here, and if you want to be a Martin, then you need perfect attendance and grades."

And there's the bitch. And of course she was one of those secretly smart, popular people.

She stood up, brushed off some invisible lint from her skirt, and walked out of my room, calling Prada with her.

I sighed, and walked over to the windows. One good thing about this house? It was near the woods. I loved the woods. I carefully went to close my door, so that everyone would think I was asleep, and walked back over to the windows. I opened one fully, looking down at the small ledge underneath my window. Perfect, I thought. I jumped down to the ledge, grabbing the edge and swinging down to land on the ground. I looked around me; it seemed that no one had noticed. Smiling to myself, I sprinted into the woods, hearing the crackle of leaves and wood underneath my boots.

I ran through the woods, feeling the earth around me. I smiled; I had missed the feeling of the woods. There had been no available woods in Chicago, but there had been in London. I had moved when I was seven, so I had lost my accent, but I still remembered life there. And it was strikingly similar to here.

I heard something that stopped me in my tracks; a twig snapping. I held my breath, crouching down low.

Turning around, I looked for the thing that had stepped on the twig. I backed up slightly; nothing, not even a sound. I let out a breath, turned around and walked smack bang into something very hard. Scratch that; very _toned_.

I stepped back, rubbing my face, and looked up into the face of a man. He had defined cheek bones and seriously needed a shave, but was kind of cute. Hey, however messes up I am, I'm still a sixteen year old girl. He looked at me quizzically, and it was only then did my senses register just _what _he was doing; his eyes were glowing red and he had fangs and claws jutting out, ready to scratch me into teeny tiny pieces.

I felt my teeth change from small incisors to sharp fangs, my nails elongate, and my eyes change colour. The man growled at me; part of me was scared, part of me was angry, and a small part of me was curious. So was he, it seemed.

But it also seemed that he was stronger than me. Catching me off guard, he lifted me off my feet and shoved me into a tree. "Fuck!" I shouted, feeling the bark dig into my back.

"Where are the others?!" he roared.

"What others?! I'm alone!"

"You know who I'm talking about; the other alphas, in your pack! Where are they?!"

I swiped at his hand, making him drop me, and kicked so he lost balance and landed on his back. Using that to my advantage, I climbed on top of him and pulled back one arm whilst holding him with the other, ready to pierce his throat with my claws.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I'm alone, I don't have a pack!" I pleaded with him.

He stopped fighting me; he must've heard my heartbeat and realised I was telling him the truth. But he still continued to look at me.

"If you have no pack, then why are your eyes red?"

I sighed, jumping off him and extending my hand. He looked at it for a second, his lips spreading into a thin line, and reluctantly took it.

"Because they're all dead. They were killed. That's why I'm here, to start a new life." I sighed. "But it seems that even I don't have that sort of luck."

He blinked at me. It seemed like he understood what I was saying.

"I'm Derek."

"Hale?" I asked. Had I really run into a Hale?

He nodded, looking at me weirdly.

"My mother and your mother were besties," I said. He scoffed; "Let me guess, your mother was Marina? And you're Mia?"

I nodded. "Yup, that's me; in the flesh."

He scoffed again. "As in Mia Martin?"

I sighed. "Yep. I guess you've met my half-sister before?"


	2. The Fourth

**hey guys! wow! I was surprised at the quick response this story got! thanks to the reviewers - I'll answer your reviews at the bottom. but enough chitchat, here's chapter two! enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter Two - The Fourth

The smell of smoke surrounded me like I was underwater. I couldn't breathe; couldn't see, couldn't feel anything. But I could hear, and what I heard sent chills down my spine.

The screams woke me from my nightmare. The sheets were tangled around my legs – that explained why I couldn't move. My chest was heaving and I struggled to fill my lungs with air. Pushing my hair out of my face, I realised that I was crying, and frowned. My nightmares were getting progressively worse. Maybe it was my fear of moving on; that I would forget everything. But how could I, when it was the reason that I was here, in Beacon Hills.

My mother had told me stores about this town, about its strong protectors. I hadn't been lying when I had said that our mothers were best friends. Talia and Marina had been almost like sisters, both strong female alphas. My mother would often come down here, without me, to offer counsel to Talia when she needed it. It seemed that history would repeat itself; Derek had told me about the threat of the alpha pack that had come to Beacon Hills to his own pack.

It's not like I could help; I mean, have you seen me? I couldn't scare a fly! I knew nothing about being an alpha – I felt weak, helpless. But I would hold my head up high, and step into the shoes that needed filling.

Ugh. I forgot how much I hated school mornings. I ran a hand over my face and sighed. I was acting like such a hormonal teenager right now; I slapped myself in the face.

"Focus, Mia. Come on, you can do it"

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," came a voice.

"Holy shit!"

I placed a hand on my racing heart as Lydia smirked from the doorway; the bitch had snuck up on me!

She looked at me again and pursed her lips. "My mum says that breakfast is ready." And with that, she flounced out of my room. Good riddance.

I sighed and flopped back onto my pillows; it was bad enough I had to face nightmares at night, now I had to face one during the day. School can kiss my ass.

After having a shower and getting dressed, I went downstairs and followed the sounds of chatting and the smell of coffee. Mm, coffee…

"But mum! She has her own ride, why does she have to come with Allison and me?"

"Because, Lydia, she just arrived; plus she needs to meet other people her own age!"

"Ugh!"

"Be nice, sweetheart."

I walked in before Lydia could answer. I said good morning and gave Lydia a sweet smile; hahahaha bitch, think you can pull a fast one on me and think I won't retaliate? Think again.

I sat down at the island and poured myself a cup of coffee. I looked at Lydia, who was silently fuming, over the top of my cup.

"So, Mia," Sheila started. "You looking forward to school?"

"Sure," I said, "But I have no idea how to get there."

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe you could carpool with Lydia and her friend Allison."

"Or you could just ride your bike there," Lydia interrupted. I looked at her and smiled. "You know what? Maybe I will. But I'm not sure of the way; I could follow behind you guys?" I shrugged, looking at Lydia. She narrowed her emerald eyes and her lips thinned.

"Yeah, you could do that."

I'm not quite sure how Sheila couldn't feel the tension between us, or maybe she could and was just ignoring it, but she gave a small smile and got up from her seat.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for work, and you two should get ready for school."

We both took that as a sign to go. We both reached the stairs at the same time, but I extended my hand out as if to say that Lydia could go first, giving her another smile. What can I say; I loved riling this girl up. She thought she could intimidate me? Bullshit. She had no idea what I could do.

I heard a honking from outside and guesses that Lydia's friend had shown up. I picked up my rucksack and swung it over my shoulders, also picking up my helmet. I walked down the hall to Lydia's door, when I felt something strange. I listened in to the heartbeat in the room; it seemed steady, but a few blips suggested nervousness. Why would Lydia be nervous?

"Coming, Amelia?"

I turned around to see Lydia leaning against the banister, looking at me. My brain put two and two together and, "It's Mia. And I'm fine; but I don't know about the guy in your room though."

She furrowed her perfectly plucked brows and pursed her lips once more, a fresh coat of lipstick shining on them. She slowly walked towards me.

"If that's how you want to play it, _Amelia_, then fine. I'll go along with the niceties, but don't even think that I would ever consider thinking you as my sister."

"Don't worry Lydia," I said, "Neither would I."

She blinked at me and turned away, flicking her hair into my face. I felt the wolf in me stir slightly, but I pressed my nails into my palms to keep me calm. Breathing in deeply, I followed after her down the stairs.

We went outside, shutting the door and Lydia went over to the car waiting. She seemed to be muttering something to the girl, who I gathered was Allison, and I listened in carefully.

"How did you get your car fixed so fast?"

"It's in the shop; this is just a rental."

"You ok? You seem a bit, edgy."

"I'm fine, Lydia. Who's she?"

They both turned to look at me. Allison seemed nice enough; tall, and quite pretty. She smiled slightly at me and I decided that she was alright. Lydia looked at me and scoffed under her breath.

"Allison, Amelia. Amelia, Allison."

Allison waved to me. "Hi," she said.

"Mia's just fine, really. Hi, I'm Lydia's sister; well, half-sister to be exact," I said, smiling at my 'sister'. She reflected my condescending smile back to me. Allison looked at Lydia, then back to me. "Wow, it's uh, nice to meet you Mia. Lydia never mentioned she had a half-sister."

"Oh that's fine," I said with a wave. "It's not like she knew until recently."

Allison nodded, smiling. She must've noticed the tension between us; she probably thought we seemed alike, but the reality was quite the opposite.

"So, Mia, how you getting to school? Are you catching a ride with us?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll take my bike, but if you don't mind me following you to school? I don't know the way."

Allison nodded and went back to her car. Lydia followed, after shooting me a look. I smirked; I was having _so_ much fun.

I got on my bike, putting on my helmet. Revving the engine, I waited for Allison to reverse out of the driveway and head off. Lifting my leg off the ground, I sped off after them, the nerves in my stomach taking flight.

Over the din of the bike and the car, I couldn't quite catch what they were saying, but I guessed from Lydia's rapid hand movements that she was complaining about me. I noticed that we were just coming up to the school parking lot, so I revved the engine again and sped up so that I passed the car, waving to the two girls behind me. I swung into the parking lot, passing other students as they looked on. Ok, so maybe I was having a bit too much fun showing off. But whilst I had my helmet on, I felt secure, hidden. And that gave me confidence.

I headed for the bike parking and cut the engine. I unhooked the strap of my helmet and took it off, shaking my hair from its messy state. I swung my leg over the bike, opening up the compartment under the seat and stowing away my helmet, locking it as well. It's not like I really needed it, but it was more for show in case I got in an accident.

I saw Allison and Lydia park a few cars away and I waved, Allison waving back and Lydia just crossing her arms over her chest. Yep, I would have so much fun with her.

The two girls caught up with me after they parked as I still needed to sign in, and unfortunately I had no idea where the fuck the secretary's office was. After getting my schedule (and finding out that I shared a few of my classes with Lydia, great!) and finding my locker (which was miraculously next to Allison's), I put away some books that I wouldn't need until later.

"Freshmen," Lydia said, as she and Allison turned to see the newbies walking down the hall. Hey, I'm allowed to say that, since I'm a newbie myself. Newbies unite!

"Tons and tons, of fresh, men."

"You mean fresh _boys_," Allison pointed out. I hate to say it, but both she and Lydia had a point. For one, they were boys. But man, there must've been something in the water, because wow.

"You know it's ok to be single; focus on yourself for a while. Work on becoming a better person"

"Yeah, plenty of fish in the sea," I said, sharing a smile with Allison. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

She looked at Allison, as if she were looking at a child. "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine."

I don't know whether to cringe, vomit or shoot myself in the head because what Lydia just said sounds like rather good advice.

"But I don't want a boyfriend," Lydia went on to say. Slapping the lockers and looking around like someone who had been deprived of meat and found themselves in a butcher's, she continued, "I want a distraction."

And it seemed that her eyes had found one. I followed her train of sight and practically melted right there.

Leather. Tall. Muscular. I was looking at my dream guy, times two. A pair of twins, wearing leather jackets and carrying motorcycle helmets strutted down the hall, oozing self-confidence and practically burning up the oxygen around them because they were effing hot. And there I go being a hormonal teenager again!

All three girls looked as they passed us down the hall. But as I looked on, I felt something; like that feeling you get when you meet someone and you feel like you know them. Not kindred spirits or that whole fate thing; more like a wolf thing. I mentally shook myself out of my daze.

Allison turned to me. "So, Mia, what class do you have first?"

I looked down at my schedule and groaned; "English Literature. Greeeat!"

Allison chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I smiled at her and I swear I could feel Lydia rolling her eyes. We walked down the hall to the classroom and entered. I felt eyes on me the whole time I was in that room. I had been told that I was supposed to report to all my teachers today so that they could give me a rundown of some extra reading I had to do to catch up to speed with the rest of the class. Please, I may have been home schooled, but I still studied. It's not like I had a choice or anything!

But the teacher wasn't there. So I shrugged and found an empty seat near the windows. I felt secure near them, the thought of being cooped up in a four-walled classroom making the nerves in my stomach flutter rapidly. I sat diagonally from Lydia, behind a guy who was currently giving the thumbs up to someone next to him – I was interrupted in my observations as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Unlocking the phone, I looked down at the text. "The fuck?"

Everyone's phones were vibrating, and I guessed that everyone had received the same text:

"The offing was battered by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," said (I'm guessing) our English teacher. "This is the last line of the first book we are going to read." Oh what joy. "It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

I could already tell that this woman and I were not going to get along. I switched off my phone and placed it back in my pocket, ready to zone out whatever she was saying. Something about books, I think.

We were made to write a paragraph, after discussing the first few pages of "The Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad, about our thoughts of the opening of the story. Mine: yawn. I'm sorry, but I hated English, even though I loved reading. But actually having to voice and write down some opinions that you never would have had if it weren't for the fact that it was needed in our syllabus, was boring. So it wasn't my fault that my attention was then taken up the man walking into the room and whispering to Miss Blake that someone needed to go to the hospital for an emergency. That was _way_ more interesting.

It also wasn't my fault that I heard Lydia's conversation with the guy in front of me. I heard him say something about an accident and point at her ankle, where a nude bandage was covering her ankle. I furrowed my brow; how hadn't I seen that? And what accident?

"Prada bit me"

Ok, that made a bit more sense. But thinking about it, I hadn't noticed her dog being, well, violent. It was sappy, cute actually. It didn't seem like the type of dog who would bite someone. That was supported by the fact that Lydia then said that Prada had never bitten her before.

"Hey, Lydia."

She turned to me. "Yes?"

I ignored her tone of voice. "Does this town happen to have deer?"

The guy in front turned around at our conversation and replied, "Yeah, it does. Why are you asking?"

He looked back at Lydia then back at me, looking confused. "Wait, who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm Mia, and I'm asking because a fawn ran into my bike last night as I was driving. Scared the bejeezus out of me, but it seemed more frightened of something else."

I watched as his eyebrows shot into his hairline and he turned back to Lydia.

"See? What if it's like the other deer, like when animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

"Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?"

I thought back to the fawn, how scared it had been.

"No, more like something's coming," I said. "Something bad," the guy finished off.

"It was two deer and a dog," Lydia said. "What's that thing about threes? Once, twice-"

Lydia never got to finish her explanation. A black bird flew into the window, leaving a patch of crimson in its wake. Everyone heard the bang and immediately looked out the window. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I looked at the blood.

"Once is nothing, twice is coincidence, three is a pattern, and four…" I trailed off, sharing a look with the guy in front. He seemed to understand what I was saying; there was something more going on here.

And there was. Out the window, a huge flock of birds could be seen, heading our way. It all happened in a split second; one second it was fine, the next, hundreds of birds were hitting the windows, dying, some flying through and landing dead on our desks. Screams echoed around the classroom and I vaguely heard someone say, "Get down!"

But I couldn't. All thought and reason had left me. All I could do was sit there as people screamed around me, birds flying and blood splattering everywhere. I didn't feel it when four birds flew directly at me and tore at my skin with their beaks and claws. I couldn't even breathe.

I didn't even register someone kneeling next to me, gently shaking my knee and saying my name, over and over again. Only until a pair of emerald eyes met mine and I heard my name on her lips did I fall out of my trance.

"Mia? Mia, are you alright?"

"I think she's gone into shock"

"She's not breathing properly; Mia! Mia you need to breathe! Breathe, Mia!"

The burning sensation in my lungs finally caught up to me and I sucked in air, my hands flailing, trying to find something to grab onto something. I felt the desk creak underneath my fingers and realised that I needed to calm down.

"Ok, that's good Mia, breathe."

"You okay?"

I looked up into the worried face of… Lydia.

"You called me Mia"

Rolling her eyes, she got up, announcing "She's fine", and stalked off. She looked pretty shaken herself, but I bet I looked worse. The screams reminded me of my nightmares.

I lent my head on my desk, feeling someone pat my shoulder. I looked up to see the guy I had been talking to earlier.

"I'm Stiles, by the way," he said, dragging a seat next to me. I finally looked around, seeing that everyone was pretty shaken up. Birds were lying everywhere and most people, like me, had been attacked.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked. I looked at Stiles as he said, "Something bad."

* * *

**so there you have it! we see some more Mia/Lydia action, and see that maybe Mia isn't as tough as she makes herself out to be, and neither is Lydia! we all saw that Lydia, there is no point in denying it. and we finally see the twins! don't worry, there'll be some real Aiden/Mia in the next chapter. please tell me what you think! i'll try and update as soon as I can, TDK x**

_ . : thanks! I tried to get Mia in the middle, because most fanfics either have a very strong female OC or a very sappy one, and Mia is neither. so I'm glad you like her! hope you enjoyed the Mia/Lydia scenes!_

_itskathrynhale: thank you! I know, there aren't many Aiden/OCs, especially good written ones. I hope you enjoy this!_

_Captain. : thanks man, glad you love it and hope you continue to do so!_


	3. The Look

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, particularly all the Mia/Lydia moments! I hope it didn't come across too forced, but if it did or you didn't like something I did, please do feel free to mention it! That's the only way I'll learn! Here is chapter three - I will admit that the reason that this was updated a little later than I had initially planned was because I had to rewrite the beginning a few times to ease out of 'Tattoo' and into 'Chaos Rising', and it is a little shorter too. But you'll have to just read on and see what happens! Please R&R and hope you enjoy!**

**P.S in case of any confusion, I know that Lydia's parents aren't named, and I have no ide why but when I started writing about Lydia's mother the name Sheila**** just popped into my head. so yeah.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I'm only going to do this once so listen up ! I do not own anything you recognise from Teen Wolf. If I did, I wouldn't be writing it here and I'd also make sure that all the werewolves and stiles never wore shirts. so yeah, suck on that**

* * *

Chapter Three – The Look

The classroom was in total chaos. Stiles, who was apparently the Sheriff's son, called the police who soon arrived. I was still sitting in my chair but more to stay out of the way; my cuts and bruises had healed already, something which had made Stiles suspicious. He had eyed the blood on my shirt and I had had to quickly say that the blood had come from the birds and not me. He had nodded his head slightly, squinting his eyes and looking at me like I was hiding something. Well, I was. But he didn't know that.

I decided to keep a close eye on him; something didn't feel right. He was also keeping too close an eye on Lydia, which I had no idea why it mattered, but I definitely kept a sharp eye on him after I saw him comforting her. But what really interested me was when he stepped outside, tapping something on his phone. I zoned my hearing into the hallway to find out what was going on.

"Hey Scott?" Scott? Wasn't he the guy that walked out before the bird attack? That seemed a little suspicious but I carried on listening.

"We've got a serious problem at school, Miss Blake's class –"

Why would Scott care? And "serious problem"? What did that mean?

"Derek's house? Why are you-"

I'm guessing that there was only one Derek in Beacon Hills, and this now seemed way too coincidental. Oh, fuck this. I jumped up from my seat, passing by Lydia and Allison and her father, and ran out into the hallway to try and catch up with Stiles.

"Stiles! Hey, wait up!"

He turned around and looked quizzically as I jogged up to where he'd stopped. He looked at me confused. "I don't care what you're thinking right now, but you're taking me with you to Derek's," I said. I swear his eyebrows disappeared into his hair and his eyes widened to the size of plates. He opened his mouth a few times, like a fish, and seemed unable to form words. I was growing agitated, the scene with the birds seemed to have affected me more than I would have liked. That was my excuse for acting the way I did. I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes change colour as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, growling at him. Judging by the little squeak he gave, he was at least used to this sort of thing happening. I knew something was up! "Look, can you please have your spaz attack later and just show me the freaking way?!" I was starting to get a little frustrated. I had thought I could move away from all this supernatural bullshit, but apparently someone had other plans for me.

It took Stiles a few more seconds, but he finally nodded his head, so I dropped him and he flailed against the wall, slipping slightly. In any other situation I would have laughed but I could feel it; something wasn't right. We made our way to the parking lot, where he got in his Jeep whilst I got on my bike, following behind until we got to a clearing. In it stood a dilapidated house, like the ones you see in movies and are always haunted or have a dead body in it.

"This is Derek's house?" I asked. Stiles looked at me and said, "I'm not answering any questions until you give me answers."

I huffed and looked back at the house. I heard Stiles move towards the house and I followed in after him, definitely not expecting Derek to be talking with Scott from English class and to see another guy lying on a table. Derek looked up at us as we entered and seemed slightly surprised at my entrance; Scott however was definitely surprised.

"Who's she?" he said defensively, taking a stance that I guessed was designed to intimidate me. Which it totally didn't.

"That's what I want to know," Stiles replied, going to stand beside his friend. I looked at Derek and he just shrugged.

"I'm Mia, sort of a family friend of the Hales," I said. I didn't know how much I could trust these guys. Stiles and Scott shared a look, at which Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's ok, you idiots, she's a werewolf too. I'm guessing that's how she knew to come here, right?" he looked at me. I nodded, "Yeah, Stiles speaks too loud."

"I do not-"

"Yes, you do," Derek and I chorused.

"Stupid freakin' wolf powers," Stiles muttered.

"Ok," Scott said, acting as mediator. "But why have we just met you?"

"Did she tell you she's also Lydia's sister?" Derek said sarcastically, turning away from us and rooting around for something. The jaws of two boys dropped to the floor and I quickly tried to pick them up by saying, "Half sister, actually. We share nothing in common except our genes from our asshole father."

Scott seemed to understand my answer, for whatever reason, for he nodded in understanding; Stiles, however, was practically jumping off the walls.

"So you and Lydia are sisters? As in you live in the same house? Besties? You talk about clothes and guys and stuff? Does she ever mention me?" he whimpered like a sad little dog when he said the last bit of his speech. I was almost tempted to laugh but seeing his face stopped me. Ah, how love is a bitch. Especially when you're in love with Lydia.

"Um, I don't know, she doesn't like me very much."

He nodded, looking downtrodden, so I patted his arm a few times, giving him a smile.

My attention was then occupied by the fact that Derek was planning on taking a blowtorch to Scott's arm, because he wanted to get a tattoo.

"Do you know what 'tattoo' means?" he asked. Stiles answered smugly, "Leaving a mark."

"In Samoan," Scott went on, "it means 'open wound'"

And I suddenly realised that Scott and I were exactly the same.

* * *

The threat of the alpha had become even more real, it seemed; the mark on Derek's door proved that they wanted war.

The sun was streaming through the open curtains as I sat on my bed. My night had been somewhat more peaceful than they had in weeks, and I wondered why. Maybe the worry of the alpha pack had taken over my brain for now, leaving no space for any more worry over my nightmares; or maybe it was school that was stressing me out.

I didn't need to wait for Lydia and Allison to show me the way this morning, and I decided that I wanted to go in early to get some studying done in the library. Shutting the door behind me, I hopped over to my bike and relished in the little time of peace I had before I pulled into the parking lot. I was still getting lots of stares; apparently not only was I the 'new girl', but I also overheard some people say 'the new Lydia'. There were a few smart people here at Beacon Hills High who had put two and two together and discovered that since Lydia and I shared a last name, then we must be related. And to think I had lost all hope in humanity(!).

Pulling into the bike parking spot, I noticed two other black bikes. Flashy, like they both had a big neon sign attached to them that said, "Look at me! I'm an egotistical hardass!"

I could just imagine the riders being dressed in leather jackets, looking all badass and thinking that they were on top of the food chain. I mentally shook myself because hello? I was almost describing myself. Minus the badassery and 'top-of-the-food-chain' complex.

I walked through the near empty halls to the library, which was also near empty; something I was quite happy about. I looked at my schedule quickly and noted that I had history, then a free period, then econ. I both smiled and groaned at the classes I had been enrolled in; history, I loved, but econ? I really couldn't care less how the tycoons got rich, thank you very much.

I grabbed one history book and one econ book from the shelves and found a table in the corner to study. I decided to start on history first, considering I had it first, or that's what I told myself to excuse myself for putting off econ.

I was halfway through the first chapter when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked.

I looked up from my book and prayed that I wasn't drooling. He was gorgeous; tall, dark and handsome. I smiled, "Nope, it's totally free."

He smiled back at me, sliding down into the seat and pulling some books from his rucksack. I went back to my book, feeling eyes on me. I looked back up to find him looking quizzically at me.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked.

"You're Lydia's sister aren't you," he said smiling. I blushed and nodded sheepishly. "How did you guess?"

"Well for one," he began, resting his elbows on the desk, " 'Have I got something on my face?' is definitely something Lydia would say. Also your blush gave it away."

"Ah, damn my innate human reaction to shy away from anything embarrassing," I sighed comically. He chuckled.

"I'm Danny," he said, extending his hand. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, merely extending my own and shaking it. "Mia, but you apparently already know everything about me."

Danny laughed again and I decided, cute or not, that he was definitely a possible friend.

Danny eyed the history book in front of me. "Do you have history first thing with Mr Carter?"

I nodded. "Great! So do I! I can show you the way if you like, since I'm guessing you don't know the way."

I chuckled. "You are my shining knight in armour, Danny"

He smiled and laughed with me. There was something about him that just made me feel relaxed; perhaps it was because 1) he was neither a werewolf, nor a hunter (as Scott had pointed out the previous evening that sweet Allison came from a family of hunters) 2) he was not a bitch like Lydia 3) he didn't judge me for being Lydia's sister. A lot of people I had come into contact with since joining the school had avoided me in fear of me turning out to be like my darling sister. And 4) he didn't seem like he was hiding anything. So I felt like I didn't have to either.

We walked the short way to history; Danny also pointing out a few other rooms and places in the meantime. Walking into the room was like it had been in my first lesson yesterday; all eyes on me. I felt a particular pair burn into my back like they were holding a magnifying glass and trying to burn me like a small ant. I ignored it, thinking that it was probably someone who didn't like Lydia, and approached Mr Carter at his desk.

He looked up as I stood in front of his desk. "Ah, Ms…" he had to look at his register. "Martin. Is it Amelia or Mia?"

"Mia," I answered back.

He outlined the course on the Cold War we were going to study and gave me a list of books I could read so that I felt up to speed, "You might even end up further ahead than everyone else, but maybe that's a good thing."

I decided I liked Mr Carter.

He directed me to an empty seat near the back, which coincidentally was next to Danny. Someone was looking down on me with kindness today, I thought.

With that thought in mind, I heard, no _felt_, a change of atmosphere in the room. Sometimes it really sucked being a werewolf with supersonic hearing and smelling capabilities. I could literally smell the pheromones wafting round the room.

Why I hear you ask? Remember the egotistical badasses I said owned those flashy bikes? Well it turned out I was spot on. What I missed, though, was not only were those two bikers egotistical and "bad", they were also incredibly _hot_. Oh yeah, you know the ones I'm talking about. It was the twins that Lydia had spotted yesterday, tweedle-hot and tweedle-hotter.

I glanced at Danny to see that I wasn't the only one transfixed with the twins.

"Hey Danny," I whispered. I saw one twin glance at us slightly. Yup. Soooo hot.

"Who are those guys?" I asked. Danny shrugged. "I don't know, they must be new," he said, returning to his subtle staring and biting his lip when they both sat down. I glanced between them a few times.

"So… which one do you want?"

Danny glanced back at me, his cheeks burning bright red. He stuttered for a minute before thinking about it. "Well, the gay one obviously."

I giggled before nodding. "Fair choice. Wonder what their names are."

Mr Carter hushed the class, most of whom were either talking about random things, the twins, or – as I saw a group of heads turn around – me. And boy, was I glad Mr Carter told them to hush.

We were well into our lesson when Mr Carter told us to pair up and brainstorm some ideas on reasons for the initial hostility that made the Cold War. Danny looked at me and I nodded, leaning over to contribute to whatever he was writing down. I noticed that his cheeks were still burning and his eyes would occasionally glance up.

"They're staring," he said. Dear god I hoped it was who I thought it was and not that group of girls again.

As if true to my word, I glanced up and landed in a pool of molten chocolate (every girl's dream/nightmare).

No, I'm just kidding. It wasn't the chocolate that was on fire (there actually was no chocolate, sorry for disappointing you) but me. I had looked up and met eyes with one of the twins, who smirked at my somewhat startled expression. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as they burned (and it rushed somewhere else but I'm not going to go into any detail whatsoever on _that_).

But that little smirk, the way his luscious lips tilted up at one side, making his eyes crinkle in amusement, sent chills down my spine. I just had to know this guy's name!

I glanced at Danny again and saw that he was in the same predicament as I was; face flushed, hands balled into fists, the skin of his lips close to tearing from the force of his teeth.

We shared a look, as if to say, "what the hell are we supposed to do with that?!"


End file.
